


Heroes of the Sea

by panaManga



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Age of Sail, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, The elephant in the room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaManga/pseuds/panaManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comic retells (partially) season 1 of the "Hornblower" TV series, only with Horatio and Archie becoming lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day Of Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The "Hornblower" stories and characters so totally belong to C. S. Forester and the creators of the "Hornblower" TV series. I don't earn any money with this, I just ruin my life with it.
> 
> Since I don't have the time or the energy, I won't be able to redraw the WHOLE season 1. I will only draw those parts of it that are necessary for my alterations.
> 
> I got the title from the Japanese title of the TV series, ホーンブロワー 海の勇者 (Hornblower - Umi no Yuusha), and I translated - though I'm not sure if it's right - "umi no yuusha" into "Hero of the Sea".

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/26466170574/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28182211096/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27935323170/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm terribly mean here to Horatio, but I always found him a bit too bold and a bit too brave for a 17-year old, at least in the TV series.


	2. An Inconvenient Discovery

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28137251062/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28137245062/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. The Enemy Within

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28228710336/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28262786465/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27981872170/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28228684686/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27981857290/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm rather new to the "Hornblower" fandom, and initially, I wasn't really into all this Archie/Horatio pairing, because I usually don't ship characters that aren't my own. But the TV series already looked to me like a slash fanfiction, except that it didn't had any sex or kissing scenes between Archie and Horatio. And when Mariette, Horatio's female love interest, died in the very episode he found her, I thought: "Even the TV series wants Horatio and Archie to be together, so why don't I just let it happen..?"
> 
> Besides the fact that I just think this pairing is cute and that I want to satisfy my slight historical uniform kink, I also found it interesting to let Horatio and Archie have a relationship in the different times and difficult circumstances they're in. In a scenario like this, Archie would of course survive.
> 
> I wish I could draw all the adventures they have together, because their love story would only be one part of them. But as I already wrote, I don't have the time or energy to do so, and the stuff that I leave out is covered by the TV series. For now, I only plan on redrawing the first season.
> 
> I won't draw any sex scenes, nothing explicit and no nudity. And I won't make any silly or cheap gay jokes, at least I hope so.


	4. No Sleep For Two

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28179442622/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28179440322/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28204901001/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. It Never Gets Old

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27815221243/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28352754761/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28352751851/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28431374935/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27815204913/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/27814850304/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the idea for the Elephant Inn from bbcphile's "Hornblower" fanfiction "Much Ado About Shakespeare":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6490738
> 
> I realised that I put a lot of comedy á la Rumiko Takahashi into this comic XD .
> 
> There are some reasons why I have so much probably totally silly and improper comedy in here. One of them is that, in my opinion, a comic often works a bit different than a written story. Another reason is: I've read other "Hornblower" fan fictions, and though they weren't bad, I often found them a bit too dramatic, a bit too romantic for my taste. But again, I will have dramatic and romantic moments in my comic, too, therefore I want to make it a bit different and to lighten everything with humour. I also didn't want to make an overdramatic love story about two men not being able to be together in public, etc., because on the one hand it wouldn't fit into the "Hornblower" book and TV series, on the other hand I read how reality on the ships of the Royal Navy back then actually was.


	6. The Inquisition

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28085939764/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28418780010/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28418775820/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28625400091/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28087575233/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28703390245/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just glad I finished this chapter because I'm not very good at drawing - let's call it - fighting scenes and SIMPSON'S INQUISITION IS JUST SO FUCKED UP and I forgot to draw one or two scenes so I'm sorry that this chapter is probably quite weak.
> 
> There's a small reference to bbcphile's "Much Ado About Shakespeare" on the last page, you can read her story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6490738/chapters/14857876


	7. A Reason To Live

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28252415134/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28252409954/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28793813821/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28793809471/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. The Even Chance

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28800248340/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28800243180/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28800443480/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29053684896/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/28800229650/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29009913541/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie treats Horatio as the cinnamon role that he actually is...
> 
> Initially, I just didn't want Clayton to die, I always found that his death in the TV series was just there to burden Horatio unnecessarily. But I never intended for him to become that badass, it just kind of happened. I was wondering: Clayton was probably of the same age as Simpson, maybe a bit younger, but would a middle-aged man like Clayton let himself be bullied by another guy? Of course he was afraid of Simpson, but he always managed to avoid him or to not anger him. When he saw that Horatio tried to stand against Simpson, he became somewhat more courageous.


	9. What I Always Wanted To Tell You

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29287663676/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29242506001/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29287652916/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29321275415/in/dateposted-public/)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29321269785/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this "Try not to cry - CRY" thingy on page 3 from a meme, but I don't know which one.


	10. A Captain Knows His Ship

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29799661781/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29589155240/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29256227153/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29255537624/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29256216183/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29256211793/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29769124802/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Edward Pellew wouldn't be a good captain if he wouldn't know what's going on in his ship and with his most important (and favourite) officer...
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but Rest Of Life(TM) became rather busy with other things, so for now I try to keep the story up as fast as possible and to upload at least one chapter every month.


	11. Much Ado About Kennedy

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30209238066/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30209233156/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30129007882/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30129000482/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for all the Shakespeare stuff goes again to bbcphile's fanfic "Much Ado About Shakespeare":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6490738


	12. Calm After The (Fire) Storm

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30585742725/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/29952145713/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30549373036/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. You Do Count

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531482343/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531476593/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531470883/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531467923/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531464273/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31303116966/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31303108636/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30531454483/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is a quote from the "Sherlock" TV series.
> 
> So Horatio finds Archie again, and not only does he friendzone Archie - he bestfriendzones him...
> 
> I always wondered why nobody (on-screen at least) told Archie that Simpson was dead, so I thought I use this to put more drama into the story. Though originally, I didn't intend to make the comic so dramatic.
> 
> I really have to take better care of my drawings, they don't really get any better...


	14. While You Were Sleeping

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/30913758233/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31607986171/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31686128246/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from the film "While You Were Sleeping".


	15. Before All Else

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31341416334/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32182653705/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32182648845/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32182642715/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31341396314/in/dateposted-public/)


	16. The Love Boat

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32370671580/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/31936546403/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32646848301/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/32750865295/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer... And I have no idea about sea anchors and perspective.


	17. To The Ends Of The World

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33350252491/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33322400502/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33478462055/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33350241071/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33322391822/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Pellew isn't just angry, sad and worried about losing his best officers...


	18. Almost Home

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33973662390/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34199630252/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34199625822/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34358061675/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34199618632/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34358051285/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/33973629940/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video that I embedded in this chapter is, in my opinion, perfect for this important moment between Archie and Horatio.


	19. Much Ado About Archie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35139260631/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35269089745/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35228936526/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34882180950/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35139251891/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/34425668904/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Horatio actually know what he's doing to Archie..?
> 
> I'm sorry that I can't draw the chapters any faster, it's just that Rest Of Life(Trademark) became busier this year than last year, so for now I try to upload a new chapter every second month. Though I hope I found a method with which I can edit the pages faster on my computer, that's often the most tedious part.


	20. Pillow Talk

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35281181553/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35250499204/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/36050312376/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/36090179575/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/35281174323/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Horatio is snuggly Horatio...


	21. In Front Of Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The frogs, the lobsters - and the elephant...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/36907080621/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/37376363602/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/37816974321/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/38196945481/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/37818827425/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/25481922898/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/25174435227/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/39772276424/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/120546574@N04/40919842454/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your caught by surprise  
> Could you wake up one day and realize  
> The one that you want  
> Is right in front of your eyes!"  
> \- The Wedding Singer
> 
> So, I decided to only upload one page at a time, because I am working on two different comics nowadays...
> 
> I really sorry about what's happening to Mariette...


End file.
